The transportation industry (e.g., marine, rail, trucking, aviation, etc.) uses tie-down equipment to secure objects to a fixed platform. For example, when a helicopter lands on a marine vessel or off-shore platform, the helicopter must be secured to the platform to prevent it from being jettisoned overboard. Similarly, when a heavy load is to be transported on a vehicle (e.g., rail car, cargo ship, flatbed truck, etc.), the load must be securely tied down to a deck of the vehicle to prevent it from shifting around during transport. Example tie-down equipment includes cable straps, chains, cleats, nylon ratchets, winches, and the like. The tie-down equipment is typically wrapped around the load and fastened to one or more deck fittings mounted on the surface of the deck. Thus, the deck fittings must be securely mounted to the deck or platform in order to “anchor” the tie-down equipment.
Deck fittings are typically welded to the deck or platform of a vehicle. A conventional deck fitting has a metal base that can be mounted (e.g., welded) to the deck or platform of the vehicle and a loop-shaped structure (“eye”) that protrudes from the base. The tie-down equipment can be tied, fastened, or otherwise secured to the loop-shaped structure protruding from the base of the deck fitting. Although the one-piece design provides a secure anchoring point for the tie-down equipment, the loop-shaped protrusions may be an ungainly sight (e.g., when not in use) and a potential tripping hazard for individuals walking across the deck of the vehicle. Furthermore, such deck fittings are constantly exposed to the elements, which may lead to corrosion and eventual breakdown in the structural integrity of the device. Thus, it may be desirable to remove or detach the deck fitting from the deck of the vehicle, and reattach the deck fitting when needed, without the use of sophisticated tools or machinery.